In Pretense Of Relaxation
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: After a long hard case, Tim is highly strung and Jethro just wants to relax. NC-17. Slash. McGibbs. Written for McGibbs Series. AU.


**In Pretense Of Relaxation**

**After a long hard case, Tim is highly strung and Jethro just wants to relax. **

**Warnings: Slash. McGibbs. NC-17. Language. Explicit Slash Sex Scene. Oh look, a bit of breathplay and pain!Kink. Opps. Set in Season 9 but no specific case. Established Relationship.**

**Pairings/Characters: Gibbs/McGee. Jethro Gibbs. Timothy McGee.**

**Disclaimer: _I do not nor will I ever own the show called NCIS. This writing is simply for entertainment and I will gain no profit from the distribution of this fiction nor am I intending to accept profit._**

**Extra: Prompted on Tumblr by Anonymous**

**Word Count:2,066**

**In Pretense Of Relaxation**

With a highly stressed audible sigh, Special Agent Timothy McGee rolled his shoulders back, letting his head tip onto the back of his chair. His head than rolled forward, a shaking hand coming to rest on the back of his neck where it massaged the protruding spinal curves to get at least some of the throbbing ache to go away. With his green eyes closed and him being to preoccupied with his neck, he didn't see nor hear the sound of soft footsteps treading on gray carpet towards him. Tim fell forwards, his elbows resting on the desk as both hands reached to massage his neck. Thus, he rightly so jumped when he felt warm hands upon his own chilled ones, the skin hot and heavy on the back of his cool neck.

Senior Special Agent Team Leader Jethro Gibbs gave his usual half-smirk half-smile at the back of his youngest Agents head, an affectionate hand stroking the back of his neck. He knew that his Agent felt highly strung, the case having been one that had dregged up memories of Sarah McGees near rape and near framing by a girl called Madison Kline. He knew that Tim was most likely stressed and wanted nothing more to relax, and Jethro just wanted Tim to calm down as well.

"Hey, Tim," He spoke in his usual voice, the bullpen and surrounding ones have emptied a long time ago, the room having darkened. He nestled a hand on the back of Tims neck, an errand thumb rubbing soothing - but no doubt arousing on Tims sensitive skin - circles. Tim looked up, bleary eyes resting on the warmth of Jethro's smile whose smile soften with affection before he practically lifted Tim up by his waist and standing up up against the edge of his desk.

"Jethro," Tim said warmly, arms wrapping themselves around Jethro who was still supporting Tim by an arm around his waist. Jethro smiled at him, ice blue eyes darker than usual as he took in the sight of a slightly drowsy Tim. Tim pulled the elder man against him, a hand at the back of his head to ground himself as he buried his face in Jethro's neck with Jethros chin resting against the shorter mans head.

Jethro couldn't help the shiver that ran through him when Tim's hot breath slipped and slid across his skin, before fluttering lips moved across his cartoid artery, his blood racing as he felt it doing the hulu down past his waistband. He gave a muffled growl when Tim smirked against his neck, his hand soothingly rubbing against the back of Jethro's head, Jethro felt his hips tilt forward, pressing insistenly against Tim who was pressed against his desk by the pressure of his lovers body against his.

His breaking point however, was when Tim bucked back into him and he heard the youngest Agent whimper straight into his ear. With a harsh rumle in the back of his voice, he used barely any of his strength to wrap his arms around Tim and pick him up, wrapping the long legs around his waist. Jethro's head dipped lowly, his nose nudging the soft skin of Tims neck making the other man moan, his head tipping backwards to allow Jethro more room. He smirked against Tims neck before sharp teeth bit into his skin, drawing an erotically loud moan that almost echoed around in the bullpen.

It was only then, that Jethro remembered that they were in public and that, though it was most likely deserted, anyone could walk in on them. With a grin, he knew the only place they would gain privacy would be in Interrogation as it was only used for well - interrogating. Not even bothering to detangle themselves from each other, Jethro walked to the elevator, only slightly straining from holding the younger man. Jethro, though he now thought that Tim looked a bit too skinny, was no glad that he could lift the younger man. It had made it that much easier to hike Tim up against the wall have his way with him.

Pressing Tim against the elevator wall, his felt his dick stir as it was pressed against Tims backside, making his hips buck forward. In turn, Tim moaned, his head banging lightly onto the metal wall as his legs - which had fell from Jethro's waist - become suddenly shakily and his cock began to harden. A sneaky hand snaked down, undoing Jethro's slacks and the buckle of his belt before sneaking inside his boxers. It was Jethro's turn to groan as a silky and cool hand wrapped around him, stroking him lightly as the elevator door _dinged!_ loudly, and they opened.

With a growl, Jethro grabbed Tim round the waist, pulling him along roughly before slamming the door to Interrogation Room 1 open, allowing them access to the chilly, steel room. The door was than pushed shut as Tim was jerked round and than pressed roughly against the door, Jethro's body hot and heavy against him.

Tim moaned as he felt Jethro jerk down his white button up top off without undoing the buttons before Tims slacks was pulled off, leaving him in only his gray metallic-coloured boxers. With a groan, an insistent mouth was pressed to Tims, chapped lips pressing against his as Tims blood sang, arousal pumping it liberally as he pushed back against Jethro, giving a muffled moan when an insistent tongue forced it's way into his mouth, mapping it consistenly as hands gripped his hips, grasping hard enough to leave strangly erotic bruises as his back arched against the coolness of the door.

With a sudden shift of mischief, Tim managed to twirl him and Jethro around so it was Jethro that was against the door, however it held none of the dominating feel when Jethro had when he had trapped Tim against the door, rather it was a place for Jethro to grab ahold of, rather than restrainment.

"Tim?" He was questioned confusedly.

With a mischevious smile upon his face, Tim fell to his knees in front of Jethro, taking a submissive pose that had always gotten Jethro's dominating side revving with lust. Leaning on his calves, with his legs spread Tim placed his hands on Jethro's slacks covered muscular thighs that tensed and unclenched when he figured out just what TIm was planning to do.

Two calloused hands grasped Tims head, as his hands pulled down Jethros' plaid boxers so his dick was revealed. Licking his lips in a way that had Jethro growling and pushing his head forward, Tim swallowed before wrapping pouty lips around the head of Jethro's cock, his cheeks hollowed slightly, the only outward sign of the suction being applied. Jethro, thighs like steel underneath Tims clenching hands, growled, hands forcing Tim's head forward.

"Oh, fuck," Came the rough growl that made Tim groan, the vibrations glorious against the Senior Agents cock, making his hips thrust forward into hot tightness as Jethro's stomach tightened as pleasure zinged through him. "Wh- why - oh _shittin' fuck_- Why didn't we do this sooner?"

He received his answer in way of a tongue wrapping flexibly around his cock, pouty lips sinking down on him before a cold nose was pressed against the base of dick and the tightness of a small throat was compressed around the head of his dick. His hips thrust forward, forcing Tim to swallow even more around him, making Tim give a moan that made Jethro's head fall back, clanging against the gray door. His stomach tightened, and he pushed Tim's head away so he could regain his almost lost composure.

Rather than being hurt, a flushing Tim recognised what Jethro was attempting to do and sustained the position so that Jethro could recompose himself. Stripping himself of his clothes, the now naked Senior Agent grabbed Tim around the waist, hitching him on so he was bent over the steel table top. With one cheek against the cool table top, he felt the hot skin of Jethro press against him insistently.

"_Please_, Jethro," Tim whimpered, voice slightly muffled by the table but the acoustics made it so that it sounded like it was surrounding them. His back arched when he felt the sharp sting of a slap across his backside, pain and pleasure stinging him as he moaned, hips pushing backwards into Jethro who had a hand clamped around the back of his neck

"Shush," Was the only command given to the younger man, before a pair of saliva-soaked fingers were pressed against his arse, circling his rim before pressing inside. Despite the fact that this had happened before, Tim hissed in pain, the lubricant of saliva insufficent preparation for the following act. His back arched, hips trying to slip from Jethro's callous-ridden hands. But the ex-Gunny only pulled his backwards with a growl, a second finger causing a muffled whimper to escape him, followed by the high-pitched moan of pleasure as Jethro managed to transform that pain into stimulating pleasure that made his lover whimper and cry out in the best way possible.

With a smirk, the three fingers that Jethro had gone up too was ripped free of the whining and whimpering Tim, replaced by the hard cock of the Senior Agent. Jethro's hips cocked forward, his steadied dick forcing its way almost painfully past through the tight ring of muscle. Tim gave a cry that sounded pain but soon turned to pleasure as Jethro withdrew and than thrust into prostate on the way in.

The pace was rough and fast, leaving no room for lovingness as Jethro growled and groaned, almost overshadowing Tims own whimpering and near screaming cries.

Tim cried out with unexpected pleasure when he felt a thick arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling his upper torso to he front of the other agents chest, his back bending. He cries became breathless, but his heart raced and blood pumped with lust and adrenaline when he felt a large hand tighten around his throat, his breath coming sharp and limited as he heared Jethro grunt into his ears, before pain sang through his shoulder when he felt teeht grasp his shouders and a growl was muffled. Both pairs of hips stuttered, their rhythm breaking as their temperatures rose and cheeks flushed, sweat dripping from Jethro to Tim, from Tim to the steel table top, making it slick and hard to hold onto as the hand tightened on Tims neck, Jethro's other hand wrapped round his waist and tugging at his cock.

They came within seconds of each other, with elated grunts and whimpers as they reached their long-awaited climax. Tim was the one to first slump forward, skin almost glowing as he landed heavily on the sweat-soaken steel table top before the breath he had just taken was knocked from him slightly when Jethro landed atop of him.

They didn't know who started laughing first, but Jethro had heard Tim giggle and had concluded it was him as he felt the slim body shake with laughter.

"What's up Timmy?" He asked, deep voice muffled into the back of Tims bruised neck. Tim snorted, body still shaking as he tried to gather his breath back.

"The recording equipment wasn't turned off,"

With a frown crossing his brow, he lifted his head from his lovers neck to gaze at the recorder on the tripod which was set up in the corner almost exactly opposite to them. True to form and Tim's word, the red light flashing on and off in a rhythmic fashion, highlighting the fact that yes, _the recording equipment had just caught them having sex in Interrogation Room 1._

As eleqoent as ever, Jethro dropped his head to Tim's neck and gave a rather muffled; "_Shittin' hell,"_ Tim giggled.

This would be an interesting thing to have to explain to Director Vance and the others tomorrow.


End file.
